sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)
Seria Sonic the Hedgehog '– seria gier, w której głównym bohaterem jest niebieski jeż Sonic, maskotka firmy Sega. Rozpoczęła się w 1991 roku, wraz z wydaniem pierwszego tytułu o nazwie ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''na konsole Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. 8-bitowa wersja gry ukazała się również na Master System i Game Gear. Sukces serii przyczynił się do wzrostu popularności Segi w początkach ery 16-bitowych gier. Do 2013 roku sprzedano ponad 140 milionów produktów, co czyni serię piątą najlepiej sprzedającą się serią gier. Gry z serii wydaje Sega. Ich produkcją zajmuje się Sonic Team, nie wliczając w to niektórych spin-offów autorstwa Sega of America. Głównym programistą pierwszej gry z serii był Yuji Naka, który potem stał się głową całego zespołu Sonic Team. Planistą gry był Hirokazu Yasuhara, ale później zrezygnował z dalszych prac nad serią. Muzykę do pierwszych dwóch gier na Mega Drive/Genesis skomponował Masato Nakamura z japońskiego zespołu Dreams Come True. Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara i Naoto Oshima obecnie nie zajmują się produkcją gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Yuji Naka stał się głową własnego studia, o nazwie ''Prope. Naoto Oshima dołączył do firmy Artoon, a Hirokazu Yasuhara przeniósł się do firmy Namco. Obecnie Takashi Iizuka prowadzi całym zespołem Sonic Team. Największy wkład miał w gry Sonic Colors i Sonic Generations; znacznie mniejszy w gry z serii Storybook. Muzyką zajmują się głównie Sega Sound Team i Crush 40. Opis W prawie każdej grze z serii głównym bohaterem jest Sonic the Hedgehog - antropomorficzny niebieski jeż. W roli głównego złoczyńcy występuje naukowiec o pseudonimie Doktor Eggman. Głównym celem antagonisty jest podbój świata i zbudowanie swojego Imperium Eggmana. Sonic, samotnie lub z pomocą przyjaciół, powstrzymuje doktora. Ważną rolę w serii odgrywają Szmaragdy Chaosu, czyli siedem starożytnych kamieni, pozwalających Sonicowi dokonać transformacji w Super Sonica. Istotnymi elementami w samej rozgrywce w większości gier z serii są pierścienie. Służą do zdobywania punktów i chronią Sonica od śmierci. Jeśli jeż otrzyma obrażenia to upuści zebrane przez siebie pierścienie, ale nie zginie. Wspomniane Szmaragdy Chaosu często znajdują się na specjalnych poziomach, na które można się dostać po spełnieniu określonych wymagań. Najczęściej wejściem na te poziomy są wielkie pierścienie. Zdobywanie Szmaragdów Chaosu zwykle na transformację w Super Sonica i odblokowuje dodatkowy poziom lub zakończenie gry. Poza Szmaragdami Chaosu występuje również Główny Szmaragd. Jest od nich kilkakrotnie większy i odgrywa istotną rolę w fabule niektórych gier. Poziomy składają się z przeróżnych tematyk, każda zawiera inne, unikalne elementy. Historia - pierwszy poziom w serii Sonic the Hedgehog.]] Pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog była dwuwymiarowym sidescrollerem. Większość dwuwymiarowych gier z serii cechuje proste sterowanie i szybka rozgrywka, wymagająca od gracza biegania nie tylko po prostych trasach, ale również ścianach, sufitach i różnego rodzaju pętlach. Popularne są poziomy o tematyce parku rozrywki, w których występuje stoły do pinballa i wszelkie elementy z nimi związane. Poziomy są zwykle podzielone na akty, średnio od dwóch do trzech. Poza sekcjami w których gracz może wykorzystać swoją szybkość, pojawiają się również miejsca wymagające od gracza precyzyjnego przeskakiwania pomiędzy platformami. Od 1996 roku seria zaczęła czynić pierwsze kroki w stronę gier trójwymiarowych. Pierwszym wynikiem tego była gra Sonic 3D Blast, pseudotrójwymiarowa gra (2.5D), wydana po raz pierwszy na Mega Drive w 1996 roku. Za produkcję gry odpowiada studio Traveler's Tales, lecz członkowie Sonic Team pracowali również nad specjalnymi poziomami w wersji na Saturna/PC. Później próbowano stworzyć grę Sonic X-treme, która miała zawierać jeszcze więcej elementów 3D. Prace nad nią zostały jednak porzucone. W 1997 na Saturna ukazała się kompilacja Sonic Jam. Zawierała gry takie jak: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i Sonic & Knuckles, oraz trójwymiarowy świat o nazwie Sonic World. Pozwalał graczowi na sterowanie Soniciem w trójwymiarowym środowisku i pełnił funkcję interaktywnego menu. W celu wprowadzenia produktów z Soniciem na różne rynki, Sega opracowała dwie główne fabuły w instrukcjach: oryginalna japońska wersja i zlokalizowana wersja dla pozostałych regionów. Na tej drugiej oparły się komiksy Archie Comics, serial SatAM i inne media. Przedstawiane tam wersje historii różniły się od siebie czasami znacząco, a czasami w niewielkim stopniu. Wraz z wydaniem konsoli Sega Dreamcast seria ujednoliciła się pod kątem fabuły. w Sonic Adventure.]] Mimo że Sonic R była drugą (po ''Sonic the Fighters'') trójwymiarową grą z serii, to nie odniosła takiego sukcesu jak wydana po raz pierwszy w 1998 gra Sonic Adventure. Wprowadziła ona znaczące dla serii zmiany w wyglądzie postaci, pozwoliła Sonicowi odnaleźć się w środowisku trójwymiarowym i pogłębiła warstwę fabularną serii. Z okazji 10 urodzin serii w 2001 roku ukazał się sequel o nazwie Sonic Adventure 2, który odniósł jeszcze większy sukces. Zmodyfikowane wersje tychże gier, ukazały się w 2002 roku (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) i w 2003/2004 (Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut). Obie te gry były portami swoich poprzedniczek na Nintendo GameCube, przy czym Sonic Adventure DX wydano również na PC. W 2001 roku Sonic miał swój debiut na konsoli Nintendo, Game Boy Advance, kiedy ukazała się gra Sonic Advance. Zapoczątkowała ona cykl kolejnych dwóch gier spod tego tytułu. Powrócono w nich do klasycznego, dwuwymiarowego stylu rozgrywki. Były to również pierwsze gry zaprojektowane przez studio Dimps, które w kolejnych latach będzie odpowiadało za kilka dwuwymiarowych gier z serii. W 2003 roku postanowiono skierować serię na nowe tory, aby poszerzyła grono fanów. Kiedy Dreamcast stracił swoją popularność, Sega wydała grę Sonic Heroes. Była to pierwsza gra z serii, wydana na wiele platform: Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox i PC. Gra wprowadziła styl rozgrywki oparty na sterowanie drużyną składająca się z trzech postaci. Każda posiadała inne umiejętności przydatne w danym momencie. Gra sprzedała się dobrze, ale jej oceny wahały się od mieszanych do pozytywnych. W tym samym roku pojawił się również serial anime Sonic X. W 2005 roku ukazała się gra Shadow the Hedgehog. Różniła się od poprzednich tytułów tym, że główną rolę odgrywał w niej czarny jeż Shadow znany z Sonic Adventure 2. Gra opierała się na systemie dokonywania wyborów, poprzez wypełnianie różnych misji na poziomach. Poza standardowymi metodami rozgrywki do dyspozycji graczy oddano możliwość korzystania z broni palnej. Gra spotkała się z wieloma negatywnymi i mieszanymi ocenami, ze względu na powyższe czynniki i decyzję Segi o wymianie poprzednich angielskich aktorów na aktorów z 4Kids Entertainment, którzy podkładali głos postaciom z Sonic X. W tym samym roku wydano także Sonic Rush - pierwszą grę z serii na konsolę Nintendo DS. W 2007 roku ukazał się sequel o nazwie Sonic Rush Adventure. Obie gry nawiązywały do stylu rozgrywki zaprezentowanego w Sonic Advance 2 i klasycznych tytułach z serii, łącząc je z elementami 3D. W 2006 roku ukazała się gra o tytule Sonic the Hedgehog, wydana z okazji 15 urodzin serii. Z powodu licznych błędów i niedokończenia spotkała się z wieloma negatywnymi recenzjami. W tym roku z Sonic Team odszedł również Yuji Naka. Rok później wydano pierwszą grę z serii storybook - Sonic and the Secret Rings na konsolę Wii. Jej sequelem była wydana w 2009 roku gra Sonic and the Black Knight. W latach 2006 i 2007 na PSP ukazały się gry Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2, łączące elementy platformówki i bijatyki. W 2008 roku wydano pierwszą grę, która korzystała z silnika Hedgehog Engine, zaprojektowanego przez Sonic Team na potrzeby Sonic Unleashed. Prace nad silnikiem trwały trzy lata, a rozpoczęły się w 2005 roku. W roku 2010 zapowiedziana została gra Project Needlemouse, której finalny tytuł nosił nazwę Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Gra została podzielona na dwa epizody. Drugi wydano dopiero w 2012 roku, dwa lata po ukazaniu się pierwszego. Sonic 4 nawiązywał do pierwszych gier z serii. Gra korzystała z trójwymiarowych modeli postaci umieszczonych w perspektywie 2D. Najważniejsza grą wydaną w tym roku było Sonic Colors na Wii i Nintendo DS. Pierwsza wersja nawiązywała stylem rozgrywki do Sonic Unleashed, a druga to Sonic Rush. Obie odniosły sukces, wprowadzając Wispy, czyli różne power-upy w postaci kosmitów. W 2011 roku z okazji 20 urodzin serii wydano grę Sonic Generations, nad którą pracowano już od 2009. Gra korzystała z silnika Hedgehog Engine. Łączyła dwa style rozgrywki: klasyczny odpowiadający wczesnym tytułom z serii, oraz nowoczesny odpowiadający post-dreamcastowym grom. Po sukcesie Sonic Generations w 2013 roku ukazała się gra Sonic Lost World. Korzystała z kilku poprzednich mechanik, jak Wispy, ale wprowadziła inny styl rozgrywki, nastawiony na parkour i przeskakiwanie miedzy platformami. W 2017 roku ukazała się gra Sonic Mania, przywracając klasyczny styl rozgrywki znany z pierwszych gier z serii. W tym samym roku główną grą 3D była Sonic Forces, w której gracze po raz pierwszy otrzymali możliwość stworzenia własnej grywalnej postaci - Avatara. Poza nowym stylem rozgrywki Avatara, opierającym się na Wisponach, powróciły współczesny Sonic, wykorzystujący Boost, oraz klasyczny Sonic z umiejętnościami podobnymi do tych z Sonic Manii. Inne style rozgrywki Niektóre gry cechują się zupełnie innym stylem rozgrywki od tego znanego z głównych gier. Pierwszym tego przykładem jest gra Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, wydana w 1993 na Master System i w 1994 na Game Gear. Gra opiera się na wykorzystaniu Sonica jako kulki do gry w pinballa, więc nie jest klasyczną platformówką. Na podstawie serii wydano wiele wyścigowych gier. Pierwszymi były Sonic Drift i Sonic Drift 2, ''w których postacie sterowały gokartami. Gra korzystała z grafiki 2D, ale gracz poruszał się w perspektywie pseudo-3D. W wydanym w 1998 ''Sonic R ''większość postaci ściga się pieszo, nie wliczając w to Doktora Eggmana i Amy Rose. Zapoczątkowana w 2006 roku seria ''Sonic Riders polega na ściganiu się różnych postaci na latających deskach o nazwie Extreme Gear. W grach Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing ''(2010) i ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(2012) oprócz Sonica i jego przyjaciół występuje wiele innych postaci Segi. Wszyscy ścigają się w odpowiednich pojazdach. Wyścigi są szybkie, dynamiczne, a w drugiej grze jazda jest urozmaicona poprzez możliwość transformowania auta w samolot lub łódź. Ukazana w 1996 roku arkadowa gra o nazwie ''Sonic the Fighters była pierwszą bijatyką z serii. Osadzona w środowisku trójwymiarowym polegała na pokonaniu oponenta poprzez nokaut. Inna bijatyka o nazwie Sonic Battle została wydana w 2003 roku na Game Boy Advance. Postacie korzystały z dwuwymiarowych sprite'ów, natomiast poruszały się na trójwymiarowych planszach. Gra zawierała także elementy fabularne i RPG. W 2000 roku wydano Sonic Shuffle - planszowo-karcianą grę w stylu Mario Party. W 2009 roku Sonic po raz pierwszy został wprowadzony do gier RPG, za sprawą ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood''. Gra łączyła elementy odpowiednie dla tradycyjnych gier, turową walkę i fabułę. Gry Najważniejsze gry z serii ukazane w danym czasie. Postacie Od momentu pierwszego wystąpienia Sonica w 1991 roku w serii ukazało się wiele innych postaci. Wiele z nich zostało dodanych do grona głównych przyjaciół Sonica. Postacie zyskały swoich fanów, a także przeciwników. Poniższa tabela zawiera najważniejsze postacie z serii, według kolejności w jakiej debiutowały. Muzyka Muzyka jest jednym z aspektów, które uczyniły serię popularną. Ścieżkę dźwiękową do pierwszych dwóch gier skomponował Masato Nakamura. Autorem muzyki do pierwszego 8-bitowego tytułu jest Yuzo Koshiro z Ys/''Streets of Rage''. Do kolejnych gier większość muzyki skomponowało Wavemaster. Jedne z ich pracowników, Jun Senoue, dołączył potem do zespołu Crush 40, który odpowiadał za wiele znanych wokalnych utworów z serii m.in. Open Your Heart z Sonic Adventure, Live and Learn z Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes i What I'm Made Of... z Sonic Heroes, a także I Am... All of Me z Shadow the Hedgehog i kilka późniejszych coverów z innych gier. Richard Jacques, wielokrotnie komponujący muzykę do gier Segi stworzył soundtrack do Sonic R ''i ''Sonic 3D Blast na Saturn/PC. Inne media Seria Sonic the Hedgehog dorobiła się licznych spin-offów w różnych mediach, jak seriale i filmy animowane, lub komiksy. Zawarte w nich treści nawiązują do serii, ale nie są z nią ściśle powiązane. Zdecydowana większość z nich osadzona jest w innym uniwersum. W zachodnich mediach często pojawia się Mobius, co jest nazwą świata w którym mieszkają Sonic i jego przyjaciele w niektórych komiksach i serialach. Animacje Pierwsze trzy seriale animowane z udziałem niebieskiego jeża zostały wyprodukowane przez DiC Productions (obecnie DHX Media), przy współpracy z Sega of America. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(w skrócie AoStH) został po raz pierwszy wyemitowany we wrześniu 1993 roku. Serial przedstawia potyczki Sonica i Tailsa ze złym Doktorem Robotnikiem i jego armią badników. Akcja osadzona jest na planecie Mobius. Serial jest luźno oparty na grach z serii, ponieważ te wciąż były nowe i brakowało w nich rozbudowanej i głębszej fabuły. Emitowany od września 1993 do czerwca 1995 roku serial nazwany ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''zawierał mroczniejszą i bardziej poważną fabułę, w porównaniu do ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Aby odróżnić serial od serii gier, fani zaczęli posługiwać się skrótem SatAM, ponieważ serial nadawano w sobotę rano (ang. saturday morning). Wydarzenia przedstawione w serialu skoncentrowane są wokół walki Sonica i jego przyjaciół, należących do ruchu oporu, przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Robotnika. Ostatni serial wyprodukowany przez DiC nosi tytuł Sonic Underground. Wyemitowano jednak tylko jeden sezon serialu, w latach 1998 - 1999. Z 65 wyprodukowanych odcinków serialu ukazało się 40. Fabuła serialu podobna jest do wydarzeń przedstawionych w Sonic SatAM. Doktor Robotnik podbija całą planetę Mobius, a Sonic i jego rodzeństwo podróżują po świecie, aby go pokonać. Szukają również swojej matki, która była królową Mobius i musiała ukrywać się po dojściu Robotnika do władzy. Jest to również jedyny serial animowany na podstawie serii, w którym nie pojawia się Tails. W 1996 w Japonii wyprodukowano dwuczęściowy film OVA o nazwie Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, a zdubbingowano w 2000 roku w Ameryce Północnej. W filmie oprócz Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa i Doktora Robotnika wystąpił Metal Sonic, oraz kilka postaci ludzi. Akcja osadzona jest na Planet Freedom, którą Doktor Robotnik próbuje podbić przy wykorzystaniu swojego najnowszego dzieła - Metal Sonica. Największy sukces odniósł serial anime Sonic X, zapoczątkowany w 2003 roku. Jak dotąd był najdłużej emitowanym serialem z serii, wliczając w to powtórki. Fabuła serialu opierała się na wydarzeniach przedstawionych w grach Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 i częściowo Sonic Battle. Sukces serialu był na tyle duży, że z planowanych początkowo 52 odcinków powstało łącznie 78. Serial podzielony jest na trzy sezony. W pierwszym Sonic i jego przyjaciele zostają przeniesieni ze swojego świata na planetę ludzi, gdzie poznają zwyczaje i powoli asymilują się z ludnością. Głównym wątkiem w tym sezonie jest poszukiwanie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, które mają zapewnić niebieskiemu jeżowi i jego przyjaciołom powrót do swojego świata. Doktor Eggman próbuje im w tym przeszkodzić, wykorzystując różne roboty. W sezonie drugim część świata Sonica przenosi się do świata ludzi. Wydarzenia przedstawione w serialu są w większości adaptacjami gier Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2, oraz Sonic Battle. Sezon kończy się powrotem Sonica do jego świata. W trzecim sezonie bohaterowie ruszają w kosmos, aby powstrzymać Metarexy przed zniszczeniem znanej dotychczasowo galaktyki. Obecnie nadawany jest serial animowany komputerowo (CG) o tytule Sonic Boom. Sonic i jego przyjaciele przeszli zmianę wyglądu i różnią się od swoich poprzednich wcieleń. Serial posiada prostą fabułę: Sonic i jego przyjaciele walczą z Doktorem Eggmanem o wolność wyspy Bygone Island. Obok serialu powstaje również osobna seria gier. Odcinki trwają średnio po 11 minut. Niezatytułowany film będący hybrydą CGI/Live Action jest w produkcji. Zajmuje się nim studio Sony. Ma być częścią planowanej serii filmów. Komiksy W latach 1993-2017 Archie Comics publikowało komiksy oraz poboczne jego serie, ale wszystkie osadzone w tym samym uniwersum. Komiks łączył w sobie elementy znane z gier, serialu SatAM i wielu innych wcieleń niebieskiego jeża. Główny wątek opierał się na walce Sonica i jego przyjaciół z odbudowanego Królestwa Acorn z siłami Doktora Eggmana. Komiks wykorzystywał również wiele innych postaci i złoczyńców. Niektóre są znane z gier, a wiele innych zostało stworzonych na potrzeby komiksu. Na podstawie serialu Sonic X powstała seria komiksów o tej samej nazwie, publikowanych również przez Archie Comics. Seria rozpoczęła się we wrześniu 2005 roku. Początkowo planowano podzielić serię na cztery części, ale z powodu pozytywnego odbioru przedłużono ją. Komiks jest unikatowy pod tym względem, że nie opiera się na grach, a na serialu animowanym. Jego akcja rozgrywa się w innym, rozszerzonym uniwersum. Wykorzystuje postacie i miejsca znane z pierwszego sezonu Sonic X, a także z adaptacji Sonic Adventure. Sonic Universe, również publikowane przez Archie Comics, było najbardziej znanym spin-offem głównej serii komiksów. Zwykle główną rolę odgrywały w nich postacie drugoplanowe w głównej serii. Obie serie były ze sobą powiązane. Podobnie jak w przypadku Sonic X powstała również seria komiksów na podstawie Sonic Boom. Przed Archie Comics, przez wydawnictwo Shogakukan publikowana była manga Sonic the Hedgehog. Jej autorami byli Kenji Terada i Sango Norimoto. Mangę zaczęto publikować w 1992 roku. Główną rolę odgrywał w niej chłopiec-jeż Nicky, który mógł transformować się w Sonica. Przeważnie Sonic i Tails walczą z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Fleetway Editions publikowało swoją własną serię komiksów o nazwie Sonic the Comic, od 1993 do 2002. Sonic, Tails i ich przyjaciele zostali wysłani sześć miesięcy w przyszłość. W tym czasie Doktor Robotnik wykorzystał ich nieobecność i podbił całą planetę Mobius. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zeszli do podziemia, aby uformować ruch oporu o nazwie freedom fighters, a następnie pokonać Robotnika. Z powodu agresywnych cięć budżetowych, od numeru 184 komiksy powtarzały wątki fabularne znane z poprzednich wydań. Internetowy fanowski komiks znany jako STC-Online kontynuował fabułę serii od numeru 224. Został pozytywnie przyjęty przez fanów i oryginalnych twórców Sonic the Comic. Na kwiecień 2018 roku planowane są 4 pierwsze numery komiksu wydawnictwa IDW Publishing. Krytyka Seria Sonic the Hedgehog ''stała się natychmiastowym sukcesem od momentu ukazania się jej w 1991 roku. W tamtym czasie stała się najbardziej znaną serią gier. Zajmuje piąte miejsce na liście najlepiej sprzedających się serii gier, z 140 sprzedanymi produktami do 2013 roku. ''Sonic the Hedgehog wygrała wiele nagród m.in. '''Outstanding Contribution, od Golden Joystick jako pierwsza seria w historii, która wygrała tę nagrodę. Wiele gier otrzymało nagrody za najlepszą grafikę, muzykę, czy rozgrywkę. Seria pobiła także siedem rekordów Guinnessa w 2008 roku, głównie: Najlepiej sprzedająca się gra na konsole Segi, Najdłużej prowadzona seria komiksów na podstawie gry, czy ''Najlepiej sprzedająca się kompilacja retro gier ''(dla Sonic Mega Collection). W 2010 roku przyznano jej miejsce 15 z 50 na liście najlepszych serii gier. W grudniu 2006 roku IGN nagrodziło Sonica 19 miejscem na liście najlepszych serii powstałych kiedykolwiek. Przyznano wówczas, że nowszym grom 3D brakuje kilku aspektów, ale nie są one w stanie przekreślić pozycji serii. Poza licznymi pochwałami seria jest jednocześnie kontrowersyjna, częściowo ze względu na swoich fanów. Z dużą krytyką spotkało się przejście serii w 3D. Przedstawiony tam styl rozgrywki odbiegał od wyznaczonego przez poprzednie gry. Pod koniec 2010 roku Sega skreśliła ze swojej listy gry, które otrzymały oceny poniżej przeciętnych np. Sonic the Hedgehog z 2006 roku, w celu zwiększenia wartości najnowszych produktów, które spotkały się z pozytywnymi ocenami (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 i Sonic Colors). Gra Sonic Free Riders i kilka pobocznych produkcji otrzymało nagrody najgorszej gry roku ''od ScrewAttack, a seria otrzymała wówczas miejsce na liście ''serii które powinny umrzeć od Yahoo!. GameTrailers określiły Sonica jako najgorszą serię powstałą kiedykolwiek. Wielu uważało, że Sonic zapomniał o formule, która pozwoliła mu wejść na rynek gier i stać się hitem. Mimo negatywnych opinii, seria nadal ma silną pozycję wśród graczy na całym świecie i znana jest ze swoich wspierających fanów. Ciekawostki * Kevin Eva, dawny community manager Sega Europe, określił, że kanon i spójność w serii Sonic the Hedgehog są zmienne. Dlatego dane elementy fabuły są istotne tylko wtedy, kiedy Sega chce, lub potrzebuje ich, a mogą być zmieniane w dowolnym momencie. Kategoria:Seria Sonic the Hedgehog